


Odin Thinks About Loki's Scars-Or Otherwise Regrets His Actions

by TheMysteryfox82



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Loki has scars, Odin Has Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryfox82/pseuds/TheMysteryfox82
Summary: First fic on AO3!Loki has red hair and green eyes in this one because of the aesthetic.





	Odin Thinks About Loki's Scars-Or Otherwise Regrets His Actions

It was raining that afternoon in Asgard when Loki walked past Odin and smiled. Simply smiled without a word. He hadn't talked in a while, even with his mouth healed. And perhaps that is why the grin stuck in the god's brain. He blinked and recalled a recent memory. Loki had rather cruelly cut off Sif's golden hair, as a result, Loki worked to have the dwarves create the greatest gifts for the gods. This affair resulted in the creation of Mjolnir, among several other gifts that none of the Aesir thanked Loki for.  _That_ is where the trouble had started. Loki simply relied on his wording, pointing out that the dwarves couldn't take his head without taking his neck. The dwarves stitched his mouth shut as a result, while the Aesir present simply watched and some even laughed at the silver-tongued Loki's agonized silence. They stopped laughing when he bled. They stopped laughing when they realized how long it would take for his injuries to heal completely. They stopped laughing when he stopped talking altogether. Odin shuddered at the memory. The green-eyed god had been punished for his cunning, but Odin had  _allowed it._  A soft sigh snapped Odin back to the present. Loki had stopped smiling at him. Odin couldn't muster the strength to smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3!  
> Loki has red hair and green eyes in this one because of the aesthetic.


End file.
